The Drinking Game
by Wordsmith8
Summary: The Earl of Phantomhive can't sleep. Slight Sebaciel


**A/N: Takes place after Ciel and Lizzy have gotten married, (Ciel is about 17-18 ish) Enjoy!**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

Sebastian was in the kitchen when he heard the bang.

It was an abrupt sort of noise, clear and wholesome as though the creator of the disruption hadn't thought to stifle the echo. The butler halted his methodical work, listening intently.

For a while, all that could be heard were the breathy sighs of sleeping servants and the occasional whoosh of the night wind. Sebastian strained to hear through the silence. Sure enough, there came a second thud, albeit muffled and accompanied by a shuffling of feet.

He huffed and set down the partially chopped vegetables.

Sterile kitchen gloves were traded for signature white ones and a spotless apron was hung over the hook by the door. Careful footsteps inched their way down the darkened corridors, making no noise as they slid over the ornate Oriental rug. No more sounds could be heard, but Sebastian could sense the baited breath of the perpetrator, waiting to be found.

As he neared the door to the wine cellar, he paused. The thrum of life lay beyond the threshold, of that he was sure. With a careful shove, the door was pried open just enough for the demon to slip through. As he descended the rickety stairs, the pungent odour of red wine and inebriation flooded his nose.

He paused again on the last step, wary of coming into full view of the figure slumped over the table in the center of the room.

"I know you're there, bastard. Stop hiding"

The devil smirked and sashayed gracefully from the shadows to stand before his disgruntled, drunk master.

"I could say the same of you, my Lord. I believe this is the fourth night in a row you've rejected the duties of a husband to keep company with the wine racks"

The young man snorted.

"Lizzy is fine. Besides, they're good conversationalists"

The demon let out a rare chuckle and moved towards the table.

The earl was a total mess. His hair was matted and unkempt, his face sallow and grey. Bony fingers clutched the half-empty bottle while his other hand lay tangled in a constricting ascot. He observed the chuckling butler with mild annoyance from beneath hooded lids. Sebastian's eyes flicked to the unused wine glass beside the bottle. The earl caught the glance and raised an eyebrow, willing the beast to speak.

"Such propriety"

With laboured movements, the earl filled the flute to the brim with the crimson liquid, considered it a moment, and promptly splashed it over the servant.

A hysterical laugh fell from the child's lips as the butler snatched a handkerchief from his lapel.

"Sit, doggy"

Sebastian almost sneered, but fell short as the boy's right eye gleamed. The legs of the heavy wooden chair scraped noisily over the chilly stone floor as he dragged it out and sat gingerly on the edge.

The boy snickered and took a swig from the bottle.

"Good boy"

Neither spoke again until the distant clang of the clock in the foyer marked the arrival of morning.

Ciel, Sebastian noted, seemed unperturbed by this and continued to indulge in the liquor.

"You have been here all night, yes?"

"Yes"

"Then may I suggest you cut short your visit with your vices and retire"

He seemed to consider the proposition.

"No, you may not"

They sat in yet another bout of silence. Sebastian cleared his throat and stood.

"My Lord, as your butler, I must insist that you retire. The servants will be awakening soon and you have your duties to attend to for today"

Ciel tapped his fingers idly on the side of the bottle, aware that the playful atmosphere had vanished, replaced with familiar supressed animosity. The boy feigned ignorance, admiring the warped reflections in the glass. The tapping grew erratic.

"Since when have you been concerned with what's good for me?"

The demon, a practiced monster, didn't miss a beat.

"I have always been concerned with your welfare, it is my duty to do so"

The boy tilted his head up towards the devil.

"Yes, your butler aesthetic"

"Precisely"

Ciel focused on the whoosh of blood as it was pumped through his head in an attempt to gather his thoughts and remain coherent. He seemed to notice for the first time that Sebastian had stood.

"Sit"

"Sleep"

"I'll order you if I have to"

"I may ignore that order if it works against your health"

"You couldn't give a damn about my health if you tried"

Sebastian sat.

The earl grasped the bottle and tipped it into the glass until it was full to the brim with the endearing toxin. He slid it over to the demon.

"Drink"

"No"

"Sebastian, I order you-

The devil took hold of the glass, staring imperceptibly at his master all the while. Carmine eyes never left cerulean as the flute was tipped back into that cavernous mouth, all the liquid from it drained.

"How was that?"

"Repulsive"

The boy began to laugh again, that hysterical, wild chuckle.

"Wonderful. Finish the bottle"

Sebastian reached for the bottle but was blocked by a porcelain hand.

"Propriety demands you drink from a glass"

Ciel poured more wine into said glass and slid it over to the butler. The devil glanced at it and back at the boy. Delicate fingers wrapped themselves around the glass, raising it in mock toast, and downing its contents.

"Any better?"

"Not particularly"

"Good. Keep drinking"

Sebastian stifled a gag as a fifth glass burned down his throat. His master watched, stony-faced as he poured another.

"You've known for a while that I come down here at night"

"Yes"

"You've never said anything until now"

"No"

A spark of annoyance flashed across the boy's features. The demon hid his smirk behind another glass.

"Speak plainly, that's an order. Why didn't you stop me?"

"Because I assumed you didn't want me to. Was I mistaken?"

Ciel sensed the trap and backpedaled.

"Of course not. In fact, your presence offends me. Leave"

The demon didn't move.

"..Why are you still here"

"You wanted me to stay"

Ciel reached for the bottle, took a swig and poured Sebastian another glass.

"I need a remedy for my insomnia"

The butler started, wine inches from his lips. He set it down, still full. The glint in his master's eyes had changed.

"Oh? You've never mentioned this before"

"It's only been recently; I can't sleep properly anymore"

Sebastian's lip twitched.

"Shall I call for a doctor?"

"No, I've tried their remedies already. You were away on that business in France"

The butler remembered. He took a sip.

"Well, if I am to help, you must tell me what it is that plagues you so"

Sebastian subtly pushed the glass away from himself. His master coughed lightly.

"Stress"

"…"

"And the occasional nightmare"

"..I see"

Sebastian raised the glass to his lips.

"But why wait until now to tell me? I could have been of service before if you had only..

A look from the earl silenced him. Ciel pulled the bottle towards him.

"It's none of your business why I waited. All I need is a remedy"

The butler nodded, suddenly serious. Rising from his seat, he knelt before the boy, face upturned to his master. The earl visibly flinched as a gloved hand rested lightly under his chin.

"What are you doing?"

Sebastian didn't answer. Lithe fingers turned the teen's face this way and that, maintaining a light yet firm grip on his pointy chin. After a few minutes of this, Ciel shoved the hand away, reddening both in anger and embarrassment.

"Are you quite finished?"

"Are you cured?"

The butler grabbed his master's hand suddenly and pulled him to his feet.

"What are you-

They stood, chest to chest, nose to nose. Ciel's protest died on his lips, exhale ghosting over his demon's fine features. For a moment, they simply stood, existing before one another as any two beings on earth might. The devil's grip on the boy's hand tightened as sinful lips chastely pressed themselves to their master's, lingering for a single beat of the boy's frantic heart.

And for that beat, he closed his eyes.

He sensed the demon's heartbeat match his own, felt the monster's breath catch when his charge didn't pull away. For a moment, all was still.

And then he was gone.

Ciel noticed vaguely that the bottle was empty.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **A/N: It took me forever to actually finish this lol (I love writing sashaying-sassy Seb ). Eternally yours is back on hiatus, but I plan to get to it eventually… Hope you enjoyed this! Feel free to leave a review and thank you for reading.**

 **Wordsmith8**


End file.
